nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Need for Speed: Payback/Garage
A Garage in Need for Speed: Payback is a location for storing and modifying cars, with multiple garages found across Fortune Valley. They are highlighted by an icon of a building. Garages that are owned and those that can be purchased will be shown their location on the player's map. Rav will give the player access to his workshop at Airfield 73 upon reaching chapter 2 - Desert Winds - and 15 car slots. The player has to drive up to a garage, in order to access a prompt to either enter the location of an owned garage or purchase a garage that is for sale. Car Slots Car slots are used to store vehicles that the player purchases. These car slots can be used to move vehicles from the player's garage to their warehouse, and also keep track of the number of vehicles they own in each car class. Players will start with 15 car slots at the beginning of chapter 2 - Desert Winds - upon getting access to Rav's workshop at Airfield 73, and will be given an additional 5 slots for every garage they purchase, with an unlimited number of slots being made available upon owning all four garages. There are six slots in each garage, and each will be occupied by the same vehicles regardless of which garage the player enters. Highlighting a slot will show the make, brand, class, and performance level of the vehicle currently occupying that slot. The vehicle in a slot can be swapped out for another vehicle that is in the player's warehouse, and the vehicle in the main slot can be swapped out with any vehicle to apply modifications. Each slot can be accessed by the player, but will serve a different function based on which of three slot types: *'Main Slot' - The far right car slot is the player's current vehicle and a vehicle in this slot can be modified. *'Garage Slot' - Car slots in the middle of the garage are used for displaying and quickly accessing owned vehicles. *'Derelict Slot' - The far left slot houses derelict parts and can be used to rebuild scrap vehicles into stock vehicles. Main Slot The main slot of a garage will be taken by the player's current vehicle, and can be swapped with any vehicles in their other garage slots or their warehouse. A vehicle in the main slot can be altered by the player through multiple customisation sections. Vanity Items There are five available vanity item options that can be applied to cars; nitrous colour, tyre smoke, underglow, air suspension, and horn. Paint & Wrap There are two available paint & wrap options; the player can repaint their car from a selection of colours and materials, as well as a wrap editor that can be used to apply decals to a car's bodywork. Paint schemes and wraps can be stored in a library that offers a total of 100 wrap design slots. Stored wraps can be shared to a platform's community as well as a section to view, download, apply wraps designs shared by other players. Stance Tuning The suspension height and wheel camber can be adjusted to modify how a vehicle sits. Changing the ride height and camber of a vehicle does not have any affect on its performance. Visual Customisation Multiple body panels and components can be changed on a vehicle. Performance Customisation Any Speed Cards equipped to a vehicle can be swapped out with other stored cards for that vehicle. Swap With Warehouse Owned vehicles stored in the warehouse can be swapped out with the vehicle in the current slot. Exit Garage Leave the garage with the vehicle in the main slot. Garage Slot Each garage has four garage slots displaying vehicles owned by a player. Any vehicle that isn't currently the player's main vehicle will be placed into their warehouse or in one of their four garage slots. The same four vehicles will appear in the same four garage slots regardless of which garage the player visits. The additional four garage slots allow the player to swap a vehicle from one of these slots to the main slot to apply modifications. These slots also allow the player to exit a garage with that highlighted vehicle as their main vehicle, sell the highlighted vehicle, or swap the highlighted vehicle with a different vehicle from the player's warehouse. Select Car Swaps the car in this garage slot with the car in the main slot. This allows the vehicle to be modified using sections of the main slot. Exit Garage Leave the garage with the vehicle in the highlighted garage slot. Sell Car The player can chose to sell the vehicle in the highlighted garage slot and will be given a total value for the vehicle, including any Speed Cards and visual parts, in bank. Selling the vehicle will give the player its value in bank, but will also sell any Speed Cards and visual parts associated with that vehicle. A prompt will notify the player if they're about to sell a derelict vehicle, but will not be prompted if it's an abandoned or downloadable content, or unique vehicle. Swap With Warehouse The vehicle in the highlighted garage slot can be swapped with any owned vehicle in the player's warehouse. Fill From Warehouse The highlighted garage slot is empty and can be filled with any owned vehicle in the player's warehouse. Derelict Slot The derelict slot can be found in the far left slot in all garages, and is used for storing derelict car parts. As the player progresses through the career, they will be given opportunities to collect various components for scrap cars called "derelicts." Collected derelict parts will be delivered to the player's garage, and upon collecting all parts for a single vehicle, they will be able to rebuild a derelict into a stock car. Having collected all parts for a single derelict car, the player will be able to rebuild it into a stock car and select its car class. Players that own the Speedcross Story Bundle can not restore a derelict into a speedcross class car, and will need to restore all five derelicts before they can purchase a derelict that has been built into a speedcross class stock from the speedcross dealership. Restore Derelict Any vehicles with all derelict parts collected can progress towards being restored. Selecting to restore a derelict will offer the player the option to choose one of five car classes to apply to their rebuilt derelict. Select Derelict Any collected parts for a derelict can be viewed and the player's progress towards collecting parts for that derelict can be tracked. A derelict will all parts collected can be selected for restoration in place of a derelict currently occupying the derelict slot. Swapping a derelict that can be restored with another will store the derelict that was in the derelict slot for restoration at another point. If the player has multiple derelicts that can be restored at the same time, they can be swapped out a chosen individually for restoration at the player's discretion. Restore as Race Build The derelict currently being restored will be crafted into a stock race class car. Restore as Drift Build The derelict currently being restored will be crafted into a stock drift class car. Restore as Drag Build The derelict currently being restored will be crafted into a stock drag class car. Restore as Runner Build The derelict currently being restored will be crafted into a stock runner class car. Restore as Off-Road Build The derelict currently being restored will be crafted into a stock off-road class car. Purchase Purchasing a garage will provide an additional five car slots to the player's total amount of available car slots, and allow for the location to be used as a means of fast travelling. There are a total of four garages across Fortune Valley; 1 in Liberty Desert, 1 in Mount Providence, 1 in Silver Rock, and 1 in Silver Canyon. Owning all four garages will unlock an unlimited number of car slots for the player, and will also unlock The Mogul award. Locations Category:Need for Speed: Payback Category:Location Types (Payback)